


Five Years Time

by SkippyKangaroo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyKangaroo/pseuds/SkippyKangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mom/Bro (Roxy/Dirk) story. Just a look at their relationship, from its beginning to its end. Possibly a little sadstuck? Also headcanon Mom is older than Bro by a few years for the record. Idea came up while listening to "Five Years Time" by Noah and the Whale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon; Mom is older than Bro by a few years. Inspired by [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3PELIU1i4c).  
> Not sure how long this is going to be, but hopefully you like it!

"This isn't how its supposed to be" she says quietly.  
"Hmm?" he responds sleepily, opening one eye to look at her, "what are you even talking about?"  
The late morning sun hits him in the eyes and he groans as he rolls over to face her.  
"I dunno…just my 'life plan' didn't include…this," she smiles and pokes him in the chest.  
"You're joking right? You actually had a 'life plan?'" he smirks.  
"Yeah! Of course I did…do. I still do its just going slightly differently than expected."  
He pulls her in close and kisses her forehead. "Tell me about it" he murmurs into her hair.

"Well…I'm at school now, just like I wanted…in a city, studying science, but instead of meeting you I wanted a steamy affair with an older, silver haired professor, who I would eventually leave because we'd be so in love but he wouldn't want what I wanted. After that…I guess I'd want to move back to New York or somewhere like that, get a high paying job of course. Walk around that city like I owned it ya'know? Wear all black and sky high heels, spend my days highly caffeinated and my nights at swanky bars being bought martinis by business men. Gin, not that James Bond vodka shit, stirred not shaken, a little on the dirty side, with extra olives."  
He laughs, she smiles at him.  
"Eventually I'd meet the right guy…an older guy of course, and we'd fall madly in love and get married because thats what you do, right? I don't think I want kids though…I don't think I'd be cut out for that."

"You really got it all figured out, don't you Rox?" he asks as he rolls on to his back. "Where in your life plan do I fit in?"  
She smiles slyly at him. "You don't. What 21 year old girl wants a dead beat underage drop out as part of their overly fabulous lifestyle?"  
"Fuck off Lalonde" he laughs "I'm almost 18 you know that!"  
"Yeah, in like 3 months!" She giggles as he pulls her on top of him. She shivers a little as the blanket falls off her and her bare skin feels the late winter cold pulsate from the window next to her. "No no Dirk, I'm and old woman, this isn't what you want!"  
They continue to laugh as she leans down to kiss him.

\---  
Its late summer. Dirk Strider is working the night shift at a convenience store after lengthy arguments with his bro about letting him drop out of high school ("Man, I don't need them! I'm smart dude, and that place is miserable, I can't keep doing it, let me finish online. Let me do something else!"). He doesn't mind the night shift now that college kids are starting to move back to the area, they make for interesting conversations when they stumble in drunk at 2 AM.

On this particular night, Dirk is bored behind the counter, watching the clock tick, waiting for his shift to end. In stumbles a very pretty platinum blonde girl, she staggers over to the counter and drops her purse and shoes on it.  
"Rough night?" Dirk asks flatly, looking at the heels on the counter, and down to her bare feet.  
"Fuck aww-ff" she slurs at him "iss my 21st birfday k dumb pointy shades guy? Dun gimme that OK?" He puts up both hands in as if offering an apology.  
"Ok, ok." He says, feeling a little bad for offending the drunk birthday girl. He gestures down at the candy by the counter, "want anything then?"  
She takes a second to look over the candy, then she glances at him. Her face changes as she looks him up and down as if considering something. "Nah" she grins. "Better not, ya look like you're 15 anyways. I'd get arrested."  
"What…I--no thats not what I meant." He fumbles over his words, a warm heat pricks his ears and the back of his neck, _Jesus did someone crank up the heat in here or what?_ He is suddenly aware that her shirt is slightly lower than he thought, and he can see part of her bra strap peaking out. Her lips look fuller and poutier than at the beginning of the conversation and god damn, she is very pretty.  
She laughs. "Ohmygawd calm down…" she squints at his name tag "…Dick, I'm just kidding with you!"  
"Dirk" he corrects her, adjusting his shades to hide the blush that creeped across his face.  
"Bless you?" She says confused.  
"No…I didn't…my name is DIRK, not Dick" he mutters.  
"Oh! Oh-kay" she smiles at him while she picks up a chocolate bar. "Diiiiiiiirk. Cute." She winks.  
She's handing him the chocolate bar, and it hangs in mid air for a second when he realizes that she wants him to ring it up for her.  
"Uh, you can just have that" he says awkwardly. Her face lights up. "Yeah…uh I guess happy birthday--"  
"Roxy!" She says.  
"What?"  
"Thats my name, its Roxy."

He watches her leave the store, shoes still in hand, trying real hard not to stare at her cute ass in that tight short skirt.  
Roxy, he thinks to himself, I hope to be seeing more of you.

\---  
Months later, Dirk is in Roxy's bed, she is curled up into his chest and snoring ever so lightly.  
Dirk is scrolling through his email, making sure the laptop screen doesn't light up too much. He gives her a light kiss on her forehead, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
She stirs in her sleep.  
He looks down at her, and brushes some of her blonde hair out of her face. She's beautiful, even in the unflattering backlight of technology and the dark room.  
 _How did we end up here?_ he thinks to himself, as he lightly traces parts of her face with his fingertips.

"Christ" he mutters quietly. "Rox, I think I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
